


Kisses and Cuddles

by TheStrongestChosenOne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrongestChosenOne/pseuds/TheStrongestChosenOne
Summary: Natsu wants a date for Valentine's Day, but that means confessing before then. The certain blonde woman, who has the Dragon Slayer's eye, never seems to be around though. Afterwards, they watch the sunset.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

There was about a week until Valentine's Day, and Natsu wanted to let his feelings be known before then. Who was the lucky lady who had caught the Dragon Slayer's eye? It was none other than the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia. It shouldn't have been a surprise, considering they did many things together.

At the moment, Natsu was heading to the guild; where he knew Lucy was. Actually, most of the guild's members were there as well. Makarov had decided to hold a Valentine's Day Party, that would end in fireworks. The members were encouraged to have a date for the event, though it wasn't mandatory.

As he entered the guild, he saw many people sitting in pairs or talking to amongst a group of friends. It seemed that everyone was really excited, and trying to get a date. Natsu smile, that meant that the activities for the event would be especially fun.

The pink haired boy shook the thoughts from his head, it wasn't a good idea to have a cluttered head for this. His eyes moved across the guild's interior slowly until they found their target. Lucy sat at the bar talking with Levy, hopefully about nothing important. Natsu let loose a happy grin, before quickly walking up to Lucy.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu greeted enthusiastically. The blonde turned towards him with a smile, and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. The Dragon Slayer always loved to see her smile, it made his day to know the girl was happy.

"Morning Natsu," Lucy chirped. Natsu was about to speak when he saw Mira approaching from the corner of his eye. The boy really hoped that she would walk right by, but luck wasn't on his side that day.

"Lucy, Levy, could you clean the mess up in the library?" Mira ordered more than asked in her polite tone. A smile then graced her face, causing Natsu to internally curse. She had probably meant to do this, but didn't want to accuse her of it; he'd feel like a jerk if he were wrong.

"You bet Mira! See you later Natsu!" Lucy stated as she jumped off the stool. She grabbed Levy's hand and dragged the girl behind her. Natsu sighed, this whole confession thing was going to be harder than he initially thought.

Natsu decided to take a job to take his mind off Lucy, but he felt lonely without her with him. Although it was only a simple mission to destroy a bandit's hideout, it didn't feel right to do it alone. Once they start going out, Natsu planned to do jobs with only Lucy.

The thought made him smile fondly, but soon shook his head; he would have time for romantic ideas when he obtained his goal. The Dragon Slayer looked around the guild, yet again. He spotted Lucy sitting at a table… alone!

'Score! Time to make my move,' Natsu mentally cheered. He hoped he could accomplish his intention this time. As the pink haired boy walked towards the table where the object of his affection sat, Gray approached her with a job in hand. After a moment Lucy nodded vigorously, causing Gray to go tell the master about the job.

Natsu's head hung in defeat, a lot of people had been getting in his way, and it was slightly disheartening. The pink haired boy exited the guild without a word, hoping that he would have some luck when Lucy got back.

It had been two days since Lucy had left on the mission, and Natsu was hoping that she would return today. Though he had wished she never went since day one, that didn't count. The Valentine's Day Event and he didn't want the blonde to miss it, even if she didn't go with him.

The guild's door suddenly opened, making Natsu's head whip to the side. In the light coming from outdoors, he saw Gray walk in. It didn't seem right to the Dragon Slayer, hadn't Lucy been with him; scratch that, he knew the girl had been with him. The guild was silent as Gray approached the master, Natsu could now see that what little clothes he had on were tattered. The pink haired boy waited until Gray was finished with the master before he went over to him.

"Hey, Icicle breath! Where's Lucy?" Natsu questioned as he jogged up to his Frenemy. The Ice-User shot a glare at Natsu, before noticing that the pink haired boy was actually concerned.

"She's at her apartment, but there's nothing to worry about," Gray answered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. The Dragon Slayer widely grinned, it was finally time! He ran out of the guild as fast as he could without a single care.

Natsu stood in front of Lucy's door, it was now or never. He took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. In a rare moment of courtesy, the boy knocked on the door. It took a moment before he heard something going on inside.

"Please wait a minute!" came Lucy's shout. Natsu assumed she had been in the bath before he arrived since he heard drawers opening and closing frantically. After what seemed like an eternity, the Celestial Spirit Mage opened the door. The blonde's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of Natsu.

"How was your mission?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy motioned for him to enter the apartment. As the boy entered, the blonde couldn't help but smile.

"It was fine, but what are you doing here?" Lucy answered as politely as she could.

"I wanted to-" Natsu began before trailing off. He looked up at the ceiling nervously trying to gather his courage. Lucy watched the boy with a worried expression, something had to be eating at him. The blonde grabbed Natsu's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"What is it, Natsu? You know you can tell me anything." Natsu looked into Lucy's brown orbs and felt his nerves ease slightly. Silence filled the room as the Dragon Slayer thought through his next course of action. He gripped Lucy's hand tighter as he took a deep breath.

Natsu removed his hand from Lucy's and cupped her cheeks with a blush on his face. As the Dragon Slayer closed his eyes and leaned forward, Lucy blushed and let the moment take her. Their lips met in a soft kiss that seemed like the longest few seconds of their lives.

Once they separated, Lucy pulled Natsu onto her bed. A silence filled the room again, but it was comfortable. The pink haired boy pulled Lucy into a hug, who kindly returned the favour.

"I love you, Luce." Natsu felt Lucy hug him tighter, and he smiled softly. After days of waiting, it was finally happening. He hoped nothing would ruin their new relationship.

"I love you too." Lucy felt tears coming on, and couldn't hold them back. There she sat, crying tears of joy into her new boyfriend's chest; who didn't seem to mind. Natsu held her tight if only to show that he would always be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Valentine’s Day Event had successfully passed without a hitch. There weren’t many couples competing in the activities, but that made it easier for Natsu and Lucy to win; which they did, every single time. Love shined true that day, and proved that a strong relationship was the key to happiness.

Natsu was currently walking Lucy home, a comfortable silence hung between them like the cool breeze. If anybody could see them, they’d say everything was as it had been. That was alright with them, since they wanted to go on their first official date before going public.

  
  


The sky was ablaze with reds, and oranges as the sun began to rise. Lucy and Natsu sat on Lucy’s bed, suggled in a blanket. Their gazed sat on the sunrise for mere moments before looking at each other. A smile grew on Natsu’s face, happy to see those brown eyes that belonged to the woman he loved.

“Even though I can’t remember the last time I woke up this early, I like spending time with you like this,” Lucy said.

‘My sleeping schedule is going to be messed up now,’ Lucy thought, like she could have said no. Something in the blond just couldn’t refuse the date idea from Natsu, even if she had wanted to. Maybe it was her fluttering heart, or those puppy eyes that Natsu had given her.

“I do too!” Natsu agreed. A grumble from the boy’s stomach signaled it was time for breakfast. Natsu laughed nervously, as Lucy got off the bed.

“Why don’t we go to the kitchen,” Lucy said, “I should have something for breakfast.” Natsu happily jumped off the bed, and followed Lucy over to the kitchen. Inside the fridge sat a nearly empty carton of eggs, and some bacon.

“Bacon and Eggs?” Lucy asked. Her gazed landed on her pink haired boyfriend, who had a toothy grin on his face.

“Sounds good, especially if you’re the one cooking!” Lucy blushed a bright crimson, that must have rivaled Erza’s hair, as she quickly looked away. Why was her heart beating as fast as it was?

“Are you alright?” Natsu asked, concern laced his voice. The girl froze for a second before she nervously laughed.

“Yeah, how do you like your eggs?” Natsu leaned forward, and Lucy felt her heart speed up as her face heated up.

“As sunny as your smile,” Natsu whispered into Lucy’s ear. His warm breath briefly brushed against her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. The pinkette quickly kissed Lucy’s lips before leaving the lovestruck blond in the kitchen.

Natsu’s face was flushed as he sat on Lucy’s bed. Happiness had bubbled inside his heart, causing him to place his fist where his heart is. It had been a miracle that he told her that at all. Maybe those rumors he heard about romance were true.

‘Love changes a person,’ Natsu thought with a small smile. His eyes closed as he thought about his future with Lucy. They’d announce their relationship, get married, and have possibly have a child or two.

Lucy had brought breakfast to the table minutes ago, but couldn’t draw her attention away from the happy expression Natsu had on his face at the moment. It looked peaceful, and so full of happiness. What had cause that expression on his face?

“Lucy, come here,” Natsu said. Lucy jumped slightly, but was quick to approach her boyfriend. Before she could say anything, Lucy was flung onto the bed. Natsu placed both hands on either side of her head, as his knee was in between her legs.

“I love you, Lucy!” Natsu had quickly placed a kiss on her lips, preventing her reply. Lucy was shocked for a moment, before she returned the kiss with the same passion Natsu had been giving it. Breakfast was all but forgotten at this point.


End file.
